Low electrical energy consuming location lights, located by electrical switches, have been provided previously.
Thomas L. Wheeler, Jr., in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,056 of 1951, disclosed an electrical light wall switch plate having a specially designed switch wall plate inclusive of an outwardly bulged portion to receive a resistor and a neon bulb. The light from the neon bulb indicated the whereabouts of the switch and also provided a reduced degree of illumination for a person to distinguish objects or obstacles in the room before the main room light was turned on.
Michael A. Pastrick in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,733 of 1952, illustrated and described his electrical switch, especially made to include a glow tube in the finger manipulated handle of the special electrical switch, which in turn had special contactors.
Michael H. Jester in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,789 of 1985, disclosed his illuminated light switch with a light emitting diode and an oscillator circuit, all supplied with battery energy. The light switch plate was specially made to receive the complete assembly of the illuminated light switch components, which during use made it possible for a person entering a dark room to quickly locate the light switch.
Peter C. Sakellaris in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,780 of 1981, disclosed his illumination assembly for use with electrical terminal units, centering on a special threaded illumination display means used in place of a holding screw, in turn receiving light via an optical fiber means, in turn receiving light from a neon bulb, receiving its electrical energy from the overall main circuit energy of a building.
Although these inventors have previously provided products to serve the need for finding an electrical switch in a dark room, there remained a need for a low energy consuming switch location light, deriving its electrical energy, as modified, from the overall main circuit energy, and arranged in an assembly secured for the most part to the back of a substantially standard electrical switch plate for the convenience of manufacturing, distribution, and installation.